ThunderCats:The Rebellion
by NenkotaMoon
Summary: It is a time of rebellion. After a coup, Lion-O must regain Thundera from Grune, as well as travel through Third Earth. Will he prevail, or die trying. Ch.4 is now go. Sorry for the hiatus. AU: More advanced 1800s-1900s world. Close to M rating later on.
1. Politics, Religon, Discord

NenkotaMoon proudly presents…

His first fan fiction…

A 1984 production…

Thunder Cats: The Rebellion

* * *

The festival was a common event held every year to celebrate the last harvest of the fall, before winter came. It was a holiday celebrated by all in the kingdom. From the poorest in the slums, to the wealthiest noble, it was priority almost for all in the kingdom. The reason for this was the festival was also to thank their ancestors and worship the good Spirits above

Everyone was in a joyful mood, all except one person that night. For his mind was set on something that didn't involve happiness and joy this year, but more of reverence. His melancholy and stern face, illuminated by the torchlight, was the only living thing in the dark catacombs underneath the palace. Dozens of cobwebs lay everywhere, and dust was thick.

His pace was solemn, almost mesmerizing. The cloak made him appear as if he was a monk of old walking the crypts, hiding his face from view. Only one person knew he was down here other than himself, and that was his bodyguard and companion, who was on lookout at the entrance to the catacombs.

Upon arriving at his destination, he placed his torch on a nearby metal holder placed on the wall. He grabbed a rickety old chair that was conveniently placed nearby, and sat down next to a lavishly decorated stone coffin. The kingdom's crest engraved almost beautifully in the stone lid. He put a hand on it, wiping the dust off of it. There was the slightest of a smile on his face. His other hand lifted the hood of his face revealing his youthful face, red mane of hair, and blue eyes. He was a lion by his looks, a sign of royal blood.

"Hello mom, it has been awhile since I last came down to visit. I'm sorry for that. Dad has kept me pretty busy with my studies, and finding time to visit is pretty hard without anyone really noticing," he said, talking to the owner of the coffin as if she was still alive, "I turned sixteen just two weeks ago. The party was nice; they had served my favorite steak like I wanted, and brother behaved himself for once," he sighed, "but dad and those damned suitors practically ruined it for me."

The coffin had no response, "I knew you'd say that. If only dad would understand, if only you were alive, you would convince him. I could marry the girl I wanted to marry, and not some noble's daughter," he smiled, "the girl of my dreams finally at my side at last, but this is reality, not my imagination. It's so close though, I can almost taste it ma, not that I've slept with her of course no, Spirits no!"

He stood up from his chair, "Sorry I have to go so early. I have to attend a service at the monastery. All the reverent things I've done over the year's wont matter if I miss my girl's big day," he began to walk away. Abruptly stopping to turn back, "I almost forgot. Here, fresh picked like you wanted."

So, the young Lion left his mother's grave. This time, the pace was more hurried then before. There was no more light for the torch was gone. But, if you were able to, you could see three red roses, fresh picked.

* * *

_-"Thundera is by far the most civilized kingdom, country, or territory of all on this worldly plain. No other has surpassed it in science, technology, innovation, power, or culture. If only there government had the same."-Prof. Ponio Valerius of the World Library: "The History of Thundera"-864 B.E._

Chapter 1

Politics, Religion, and all-around Discord

Claudus was a great king, with the utmost respect for his people. Of course, his subjects would almost whole-heartedly think different. Taxes were high; a shrinking upper class with an ever growing low class; unfriendly terms for business owners, and all to pay for social projects that went either nowhere or just caused more trouble. Worse still, there was growing resentment in the kingdom. This was exactly why Claudus called such a convention.

In the parliament building of the royal palace, fourteen nobles sat at a long table, seven on each side. At the head, four elegant seats were set up. These were the seats of the royal family. At this time, only two seats had been occupied. Claudus himself and prince Tygra, his foster son.

"We all know the reason why we are here gentlemen. The conditions of the state are currently unbearable," said Claudus.

One of the nobles spoke, "Where is your son, Lion-O?"

"He is attending the service at the temple as we speak," Claudus responded.

"Shouldn't he be here father?" Tygra asked.

"It's fine, there is no need for the boy. He'd only get in the way," said Grune, the head General of Thunderan military spoke, as he walked into the room.

"Ah, Grune, late as usual I see," said Claudus, "Now no more talk of my son. Lets get down to business. As of now, crime is on an all time high, and vagrancy, beggars, and urban decay is also on the rise. Public opinion is sour, we're lucky there isn't much protest, but one little match can light the whole of Thundera ablaze. The capitol, were we are now, is the most affected."

"We can lower the taxes on the people. Business in the city and kingdom would surely love that. An increased police presence would surely stop crime in the poorer areas," said nobleman Maine.

"We cannot do that. Not at the cost of lowering funding for healthcare, or welfare. What of the poor?" said nobleman Feralius.

"Damn it, everyone will be poor if we don't do anything Feralius!" yelled nobleman Senare.

With one remark after the other, the parliament was filled with the voices of the nobles, arguing amongst each other. Grune couldn't help himself from laughing. Tygra had already left five minutes before, and was now in the company of two eager young twins at the festival. Meanwhile, King Claudus sat on his throne, thinking glumly, on the fact that his son, the crown prince of Thundera Lion-O, was the only one who could stomach such bickering. Claudus groaned rubbing his head, he hoped Lion-O was fairing better than himself.

* * *

The temple was an amazing site to behold. Built at the very creation of the city, it has stood the times to preserve and teach the words of the Spirits to all who wish to listen and learn. It was also home to the Order of Clerics whom Lion-O's personal bodyguard, Cheetara, was part of. The clerics worked as not only the protectors of the temple, but bodyguards to the royal family, detectives, Special Forces operators, researchers, and scholars, only at equal to the famous Wong Shu monks of the monkeys.

Lion-O sat far back away from view. People were aware of him, but didn't really care to notice him, or bow to him. To Lion-O, he really didn't care they ignored him. They viewed him as weak and pathetic. "Unfit to rule after his father dies," some say, but Lion-O didn't care of their words and rhetoric. If they wanted Tygra to be king, who broke tradition and the bloodline of the family then so be it. The short sightedness of the people couldn't down his pleasant mood.

The head cleric, Jaga, walked onto the altar, "Greetings to you all on this glorious festival day. All rise for our gathering song."

It was a grand service that night. The readings of the holy books and passages went by as expected, more songs to the Spirits, and prayers to the ancestors. Lion-O took part in all of it with a smile on his face. Services at the temple always put a smile on his face, which was the exact opposite of his older brother Tygra and father Claudus, who would normally be quite bored of it.

"And now, our final words of the evening. The reciting of the testament words of the Spirits," said Jaga.

There she was in her clerical robes. The moment Lion-O first saw her was the day she was assigned to him as his bodyguard. He was only thirteen back then, she fourteen, but Lion-O always felt a connection to her that made him feel at ease, and he loved it.

"At the beginning of the universe, the Spirits waged war with the Evil Spirits of old. In the end, the Good Spirits managed to banish away the Evil to a plain where they could never escape, but only slightly there influence could take effect. The Spirits then decided unanimously to create Third-Earth after the original Earth was destroyed. Spirits then created all things on this worldly plain. They felt longing for worship. So, they created all people in their own image on this Earth, to worship and praise them, and for them to love; Cats, Dogs, Monkeys, Lizards, Fishmen, and others, all brothers and sisters at creation. There will though come a day however, when the Evil Spirits shall try to wage war with the Good, and all races will come together to fight along side their creators, under the leadership of the Lord of the ThunderCats," spoke Cheetara.

"And let the people say…" said Jaga.

"Amen!"

* * *

"That was Beautiful Cheetara" Lion-O said, walking up to her.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me you were here. Do you want head on to the festival?" Cheetara said. She was of Cheetah ancestry.

"Lion-O, Cheetara!" called a well dressed Fox.

" Nefar, how nice to see you," said Lion-O.

Nefar was a member of the royal guard, whom Lion-O was friends with. Many times before, Nefar had spotted for Lion-O on his late night outings. He was only two years his elder.

"Heading to the festival," asked Nefar.

Lion-O smiled, " Yep. Cheetara and I are going right now. Would you like to join?"

"I'm sorry, my mother would like me to take my younger brother and sister to it and I'll be pretty busy with them on hand," said Nefar.

"Alright, have a good night then."

"To you two as well," said Nefar, as he ran off.

"So, what do you want to do first?" asked Cheetara.

"Whatever you want to do. I'm game for anything you want to do," said Lion-O.

"Alright, let me get changed first, then we'll go out," she responded.

With that, the two spent their evening in blissful happiness, unaware of the looming darkness that was to come. When Thundera will be plunged into chaos by madmen, bent on power and control. Not only will this conflict strike Thundera, but also all of Third Earth, and rebellion will be heard throughout the world. The Lord of the ThunderCats shall rise once again to lead all peoples.

* * *

All right people, comment and review.

This is NenkotaMoon, and I shall be the ruler of ThunderCat fan fiction, since I don't know what happened to that one story called Omens. Cookies for anyone who tells me where to find it or what happened to it.

Stay tuned.


	2. Regressive Revolution

It is a queer thing life. Tacking you on a joy ride with no control over what happens, but you can shape it. An event doesn't have to be bad, nor does it have to be good. Actions made before can create a tidal wave of effects. Take the example of spilling a glass of water on the floor at home. If you didn't clean it up, the floor could rot from the water, or cause a nasty fall for some unlucky fellow. A spouse could yell you at, or parents punish you, break a leg, or have to pay for someone else's broken leg, all because you didn't clean the water up. Now, if you cleaned the mess up, this would've never happened, and other events would occur, great or small.

In this case, as Grune woke up the next morning, he felt at ease and happy. Today was the day, the big day, and his big day. Dressing for the day, Grune grabbed a small-framed photograph from his nightstand. He sat down on his lush bed, all happiness he had earlier took a brief pause. The photo was of him and another, just ten years earlier. He was only of thirty years back then, still a Colonel.

His arm was wrapped around an almost genuine younger version of himself. Only he had both of his saber teeth, and Grune one. What a day that was, Antillus had graduated from the military academy with high honors. They had celebrated at a pub not far from the academy, and drank into the next day. What a boy he was, capable of even one day besting his father in a duel. A true heir to carry out his name, but that was long ago. Antillus had passed one year later when a house in the slums had caught fire, and he had rushed in to save a child, a Lizard of all things, and was severely burned and dieing from smoke inhalation.

Grune put the photo facing down this time, and got up from the bed. Walking over to a radio, he pressed the on button, and a soft jazz melody started to play. The happiness resumed and Grune walked though the doors to his balcony. It was six O'clock, show time. All over the kingdom his loyal troops were in acting his order. Last year, enlistment went skyrocketing up. To most, that would be of no concern, it was just more troops. In reality however, the troops were now almost half made up of sympathizers, bandits, hired mercenaries, assassins, and con men loyal to him, not the king.

At the military base where he was stationed, his men were rounding up or disposing of any possible threats and non-allied personnel. Grune would oversee the conquering of the capitol, Columbia, and claiming the throne. For it was, in his mind, his destiny and nothing could stop that. Little did he know, that this would set the path for another destiny to be fulfilled.

* * *

_-"I shall not deny I ever took place in the killing of military personnel or government officials. With my death, thirty more good men will rise to take my place and thirty more upon each of their deaths until we have won over you mutts and freed the people from the bonds of tyranny."-Malim Fond, Famous Dog freedom fighter upon his execution.-957 B.E._

Ch. 2

Regressive Revolution

Lion-O woke up from his sleep. The night with Cheetara had been wonderful, but quite tiring. A strange creature jumped on his stomach. It was red with yellow tufts of hair. Looking at Lion-O, the creature lightly cooed at him.

"Snarf! Sorry I couldn't say goodnight to you. Cheetara and I went out 'till midnight and I was beat," said Lion-O, "Let me get up and dressed, then we'll get breakfast."

Getting out of bed, he turned on the radio to a fast bossa nova, and got into the shower. The radio went on to another song, Lion-O, due to the shower, could barely hear it at all. Suddenly into that song, it was interrupted. There was yelling and screaming, gun shots and cries.

_"THIS IS CHANCE Ulysses OF CCBRS, SOLIDERS DRESSED IN THUNDERAN COLORS HAVE BEGUN MASS MAYHEM_ _THOUGHOUT THE CITY! REMAIN IN DOORS! DO NOT MAKE CONTACT!"_ An explosion must have occurred in the station for a loud bang was heard. Only static was remained.

"Hmm that's funny, the music stopped," Lion-O said, stepping out of the shower.

Lion-O brushed his hair while fiddling with the radio. It seemed as if all the stations, even the A.M., had no signal at all. Giving up, he started to get dressed for the day. Snarf meowed at the door. Lion-O though, was oblivious to it, and continued to get dressed. There were suddenly several loud knocks at the door.

"I'll be there in a minute. Hold on," the knocking continued. Lion-O got impatient, "Hey, I said wait let me get dressed. Come on, fine I'll be there in a second just wait!"

Lion-O opened the door to be pushed to the ground by two disheveled royal guards and Cheetara. One guard was Nefar, while the other was his partner Hertz, a panther.

"What's going on?!" Lion-O was flabbergasted.

"Grune! He's leading some kind of revolution!" Said Cheetara.

"Where are my father and my brother?!" Lion-O asked.

"We don't know. It's all gone up in smoke now, we don't even know who isn't trying to kill us. All of a sudden we got reports of troops firing on their own throughout the city, and the royal guard being attacked at the gates," Hertz looked out the window, "We need to get you to the escape route!"

"We need to get a move on Lion-O, grab your revolver and lets go!"

Grabbing his gun, Lion-O, Cheetara, and the two royal guards left the room. They could hear many footsteps right behind. The group ran past wounded and dead guards as they attempted to escape the castle. Rounding a turn, the group was spotted by three men wearing solider uniforms, but had on them a different emblem instead of the Thunderan colors.

First one to see them raised his sword at them, "Hey there's the crown prince, lets get…" was all he finished before Cheetara whacked him upside the head with her staff before he could say anything more, knocking him out cold. The two others were shot dead by the guards. This though caused more of the soldiers to come out of the woodworks, surrounding them.

"Whiskers," Lion-O said.

* * *

Earlier…

Claudus was eating breakfast in the dining hall, with one of his secretaries. He was being read today's news. Of course though, the news was late on Grunes revolution. So Claudus was unaware of every thing. In to biting a piece of toast, Grune busted through the door, along with a contingent of troops. They quickly surrounded Claudus. One of the soldiers grabbed the secretary; he tried to push the solider off of him, but was promptly hit by the end of a sword handle by another. Claudus tried to stand up, the soldiers aimed their weapons, Grune looked smug.

"Grune, as much as I love watching a military parade, I know very well this isn't one. Care to explain yourself?" Commanded Claudus.

Grune sat down at the opposite side of the table, "It's really simple. You are fired. I'm the boss now. Hail to the king everyone."

The soldiers all resounded with unison, "Hail King Grune!" Claudus was a gap in terror. All these years he had known Grune, he never thought such a loyal general could do such a thing; right under his nose for that matter. The rise in new recruits and increase in military accidents, just two months ago a top intelligence officer had been killed and so had more in the two years past. It had all come to conclusion here for Claudus, it had been all Grunes doing.

"Hired mercenaries mostly if you're wondering the more vile ones that you kept out of the kingdom. A couple is traitors and sympathizers and they're the ones that would really like a stab at you. I can't really blame them, a lot of 'em have nothing to lose and everything to gain from this little coup."

"I was so blind. I allowed your little cancer to spread and now it is to late to stop it," Claudus thoughts went to his sons, "What have you done with my sons?"

Grune put his feet up on the table, grabbing an apple, "They are being taken care of as we speak," he promptly bit into it.

* * *

Now…

"Hey, watch it!" Tygra snarled half hung over. He was still dressed in his nightclothes, or what he managed to get on, which really consisted of his clothes from yesterday. No shoes, his undershirt on, and pants still on him.

"Well, there goes our last hope," Lion-O said.

"Hope, what hope? For you there shouldn't be much at all," a guard said.

"Where's your friend at?" Tygra said still hung over.

"You mean Cheetara? I don't know what happened. Where's dad in all this I have no clue," Lion-O responded.

Suddenly, a solider splashed a bucket of water on both of them. Tygra and Lion-O both floundered around in agony from the cold water. Tygra was now awoken from his hang over and was mad. Running to the cell's cage door, he started yelling profanity no one in particular. Lion-O ignored his ranting and thought of Cheetara and the other clerics. They had token her as soon as we arrived at the throne room. Grune was behind this, he didn't know how, but Grune had caused this.

"Spirits," he said to himself, "help us."

* * *

Nefar had to think that right now, he would rather take last nights babysitting then be beaten up by Grune's grunts. When they left, Nefar huddled himself in the corner for warmth. He wasn't in the best of moods.

"Become a military man like your forefathers, nothing gonna happen to you, you're a royal guard nothing, your as safe as you can be. What a load of crap."

It was then that he heard his salvation, "Hey Kit."

"Kat."

"Yes Kit."

"What did we get from the looting?"

"Plenty of food for later, and we got some stuff to sell at the pawnshop."

"That's good… hey Kat there's some body down there."

"Really?"

Nefar got up from the corner, "You kids come here, you have to help me."

They gathered around the cell window, "Who are you?"

"It's not important. If you get me out of here I'll give you anything you want."

The twins looked at each other, "Anything?" they said in unison.

"Yes."

"El Dara."

Nefar face palmed, "Based in reality."

"El Dara," they said again.

"Spirits damn it, I told you reality."

"EL Dara is real," said Kat.

"If you don't want our help then…"

"Fine, when this is all over, you have my honor as a royal guard that I'll help you find El Dara," Nefar proclaimed.

"Royal Guard! Why didn't you say so?"

Nefar groaned, "Look, you kids seem like the roguish type. Do you have a pick and a dagger for the lock I can use?"

"Sure."

Nefar was handed both a pick and the dagger he asked for. Smiling, he started to pick the lock and with a small click, the door opened, "Meet me at the entrance to the dungeon. Do not let any of the patrols around the palace catch you."

Walking out of the cell, Nefar headed towards the office to find the keys. He had to free the other, and find what happened to the prince. Stabbing one of the soldiers in the back of the neck, Nefar grabbed the keys from him. It was time for action.

* * *

Being walked out into the courtyard, Lion-O feared for his life, it was death all around. The nobles were being lined up for firing squad. Already half of the council had been killed. Clerics had been tied to poles, stripped of all clothing except under clothes. Many had been beaten horribly or worse. Lion-O sighed in relief that Cheetara wasn't there, spared of that humility.

Claudus, his father, and Grune stood on a platform, only Grune was wearing the crown and his father was in bond by the hands. A crowd of people had gathered to watch. Tygra and himself were pushed on to the platform as well.

"Wonderful, you're all here," said Grune.

"Fuck you," Tygra spat.

"Awe, such fiery youth. I understand why you behave with such hate," Grune haymakered Tygra.

"GRUNE!" Claudus shouted, "Leave him out of this!"

"You have no power over me. I do as I please. Now, lets get this show on the roll," Grune faced the crowd, "People of Thundera, I am your new ruler. All hail King Grune!"

Grune's soldiers all said in unison, "ALL HAIL KING GRUNE!"

"As your new king, it is time to wipe the slate clean…" Grune continued on with his speech.

"Son," Claudus whispered, "I know I haven't been the best of fathers since your mother died, but I need to tell you that I love you with all my heart."

"…All debts are to be forgotten of and discarded…"

"What are you talking about?" Lion-O was confused.

"The catacombs under the palace. There is a relic you must have as of your birth right."

"What's that glint up there," Tygra asked.

"…And with that I do by…"

A solider walked up to Grune. Whispering words in his ear.

"Prisoners have what?"

"It is in your mothers grave that you'll retrieve it," said Claudus.

"What relic dad?"

"Get down!" Tygra grabbed Lion-O, pulling them off the platform to the ground, right before bullet took the head of the solider next to Grune.

Nefar was tacking potshot at Grune's troops from a roof overlooking the processions, "Damn, I missed," he swore.

Freed royal guards swarmed the courtyard. Grune ran before Nefar could take another shot through the ensuing chaos, prompting him to cover the escape of the two princes. Cheetara ran up to the two, guiding them to cover while several royal guards led the Claudus away to safety all in the chaos of the fighting and panicked people of the crowd. Nefar started to climb down the building to the princes, and promptly ran to cover.

* * *

Well that's the end of two and I have to say that was hard as Hell.

A lot of stuff I'm not used to.

Well review and favorite. Make sure to send me good critics no flamers.

Up to 70 views, keep it up. How did you like more advanced late 1800's early 1900's concepts.

Stay Tuned.

P.S. Check for a poll on my profile later.


	3. Sword of Omens

"So, a zombie isn't going to pop out and bite me?" Tygra questioned, as Lion-O, Cheetara, Nefar, and he walked through the catacombs.

"What? Prince Tygra there's no such thing," Nefar said.

"Just kidding," retorted Tygra.

"How'd you escape from the same fate as the other clerics Cheetara?"

"Nefar and the guards he freed managed to save me. I owe it to him for saving him."

"Don't look at me," said Nefar, "if it weren't for two little thief kids I'd still be in a cell, you'd be on a pole half naked, the royal family would be dead, and those two little thief kids wouldn't be at my mothers house right now doing Spirits knows what."

Tygra covered his nose from the smell of decay, "Whatever dad told you better be worth it."

"Relax Tygra. If dad wanted us to get it…"

"He asked you," Tygra chimed.

"Me, to get the relic, it am going to be important. I wonder what it could be though?"

Nefar pointed to the coffin in front of them, "Here we are."

Cheetara bowed in respect to the former queen, saying a prayer in reverence. Lion-O grew a more melancholy face, while Tygra looked unnerved. Lion-O was the first to walk up to the coffin, laying a firm hand on it.

Lion-O looked to the rest of the group, "Who's going to help me?"

The rest of the group looked surprised.

"I'm sorry Lion-O. As a cleric I cannot perform such desecration of the dead's final resting place. Even if the king commanded it," Cheetara said.

"It's your almighty relic, not mine. It ain't worth the hassle of going through mom's grave," Tygra baked out, arms up in refusal.

Lion-O looked to Nefar, "Come on. Why me?" he started to swear in his native language, "Ker Favl! Fine I'll help!"

Lion-O and Nefar wiped the dust off of the coffin. There had still been the handprint from last night. Gripping the edges of the coffin, the two lifted slowly the lid to the coffin, surprising all of them. There was no body, but instead a cloth wrapped object.

"I don't understand, where in Spirits name is our mother?" Lion-O said looking blankly at the coffins interior, " after all these years, I can't believe it."

"Dad is going to have some explaining to do." Tygra said.

Lion-O eye's darted to the cloth wrapped object. He was angry, it seemed as if the world kind of wanted to kill him; revolution, almost being executed, and now this. Lion-O punched a nearby wall in anger, but was suddenly alerted to a strange voice calling his name prompting him to look around himself for the speaker.

"What's the matter?" asked Cheetara.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Tygra also asked.

"Lion-O."

Lion-O walked to the coffin quickly, "Didn't you hear that?"

"My prince, there was nothing. It could've been some draft or creature, scurrying through the catacombs," Nefar said.

"Lion-O."

"There it is again," Lion-O's face was worried, "Something is calling my name!"

Tygra was now angry, "Of all times to join the minds of those in an asylum you choose now?!"

"Lion-O."

Lion-O grabbed the cloth wrapped object. The voices sounded like multiple voices now, yelling at him. They were now saying to him to unwrap the object. Doing just as they told, he unwrapped it hurriedly, the voices now receding. Lion-O held the object up.

"It can't be," Nefar said in dibelief. Tygra's mouth was a gap. Cheetara bowed on the ground, saying praise songs of old.

Lion-O looked at the object, "The…the…the," he stuttered.

"And with the Sword of Omens, it's chosen heir shall inherit the name Lord of the ThunderCats," said Cheetara looking up at her prince holding the legendary sword.

* * *

_-"I seriously doubt there is a Lord of the ThunderCats. Almost a thousand years ago, the Sword of Omens was said to be lost in the great battle of Silver Straight, when a volley of arrow fire struck king Fidelis, but even he was not Lord. The sword had not chosen a supposed heir since the death of Leo's grand son, Evanbon, the same in which the city is named after."-Prof. Marsh Nile of the University: "Lord"-12 A.E._

Ch. 3

Sword of Omens

Grune wasn't in the most pleasant of emotions. All his planning had been flawless, until the execution. The royal family had managed to escape while under his grasp, a small group of royal guard had escaped, and he later discovered that Jaga, the high cleric had left for the University right after the sermon last night. Grune wasn't as worried though, he had taken control of most of Thundera, and had full control of its capitol Columbia.

Still, he fawned over killing them, all of them. That would be the final step of his coup. Grune sat on his new throne with a glum look, if only he could think it and it would be done. The power of the Spirits in a mortal Cat, that'd be the day.

"Major Lloyd. How say you bring us some entertainment."

Major Lloyd was a wildcat with a small scar on his forehead, "But my king. We are not ready for such…"

"I have no care for what you say. I am in charge of you, not the other way around. Now bring me some fun. I just took over a whole kingdom in a single day," Grune ordered.

"Yes my king."

Grune watched his subordinate run off to get Grune's "entertainment".

* * *

The downpour was strong, pelting the face in torrents. Nefar knocked on the wooden door in front of him. The door opened to an old female Fox. Nefar hugged her, and then started to converse with her. She nodded, and let Nefar and the group go in the house. It was a quaint home, distinctively middle class.

Nefar sat down on a chair gesturing them to sit down, "Make yourself at home, we'll be safe here."

"You children get out of here!" yelled Nefar's mother. Two wildcat children were ran out of a room into the living room.

"Hey Kat, our servant is back," Kit said.

Tygra looked over at Nefar, "I'm not gonna ask."

"Good." Nefar said, "My mother will be providing for us and will serve as a courier to relay any messages. There was a pregnant pause.

"It called to you," Cheetara suddenly said.

"What," everyone said.

"The sword called to you didn't it Lion-O?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"You know well what that would mean. The scripture states that one day there will be a new owner to wield the sword to vanquish evil, and lead the people to freedom," said Cheetara.

"It's just a sword, there isn't anything special about it that any other sword can do," Tygra snorted.

"You don't understand it's the sword. The Sword of Omens, with power to cut mountains in half, wipes entire armies off this world. A conduit of the Spirits will," Cheetara replied angrily.

"Whoa! Can we see it?" asked the wildcat twins in unison.

"No."

Kit and Kat persisted, "Please, we'll let you in on the treasure we get from El Dara."

"Fine, I'll let you see it," Lion-O said at a loss.

Lion-O grabbed the sword; it had been put back in the cloth it had been wrapped in. He still wondered where his mother's body really was, and why the sword was there. Lion-O unwrapped the sword, but was surprised to find it not the way it appeared before as.

"A dagger? That's no sword," Wily Kat said unsatisfactory.

"Strange, the sword wasn't like this when we retrieved it from the catacombs?" Lion-O was confused. He looked over to Cheetara for answers.

"I'm sorry my prince, I have no answer for this. Only Jaga would have answers to this, and he is most likely half way across Thundera by now." She responded.

"I could give you a few good reasons," Tygra joked, Nefar joining in with him.

"Tygra, children are present!" Cheetara scolded.

Nefar's mother came into the room, with her, a pitcher of spiced milk, "They ain't kids at all they be. There little Demons!"

"You're welcome," the twins sarcastically thanked.

Everyone started a fit of laughing, while Nefar got up from his seat and went with his mother to another room, "Has there been any messages delivered from my contact?" Nefar asked.

"Yes there has. A messenger arrived just minutes ago with one to inform you that transportation will arrive to take the princes out of the city along with the cleric," she said.

"What am I to do?"

You've been ordered to remain in the city until further notice son," she finished.

"Damn, I thought we moved from the Meadows to leave revolution? Figures," Nefar huffed.

* * *

Lion-O lay on the bed he couldn't sleep. Things weren't really going in his favor, when had they ever gone in his favor, his whole life had been a struggle. Now a sword of legendary status suddenly replaced his mother's body instead, and he and his brother were on the run from a madman hell-bent on killing them and gaining the throne. Top it off with the fact that now he has been chosen to become some sort of messiah right from the scriptures. The Good Spirits sure do like their games they play.

He turned over on his side, his eyes becoming increasingly heavy. "If only…" he thought to himself, " …It wasn't me," finally falling to sleep.

"But it has to be you and only you," a voice called.

Lion-O awoke to find himself not in the same place where he had fallen asleep, "Where am I?"

"You shouldn't worry about that," the voice returned.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Lion-O yelled looking around himself. All around him was white nothingness.

"Who are you," the voice replied, "the Lord of the Thunder Cats? For that is what I see in front of me."

"Listen, I didn't choose to become any lord. It's all a big mistake; it should be someone like my father, or my brother, not me," Lion-O said.

"And that is where you are wrong. You have been chosen like few before you, to bring peace, harmony, and order back to the world. Then, you shall vanquish the Evil Spirits back to their prison from hence they came."

"How should I do that? I'm not even king, I still don't even know who are what you are."

"All in good time, in good time. You should seek out aid to save your kingdom, in turn, discovering the secrets of the sword shall come to you as you go out on your journey."

"I still don't understand," Lion-O spoke.

"You have good faith in the Spirits. Let them guide you. Be safe Lord Lion-O," the voice faded.

"Wait, do not go!" Lion-O exclaimed. He suddenly awoke to find himself back where he was. Tygra stood over him.

"We're leaving. Get everything packed up quickly."

Hey sorry such wait for the new chapter. Schoolwork was making me pretty busy.

How did you like it, please review.

* * *

Also, please send a message on whether I should write a Fallout story, which I've had in the works; a State of Decay story; or a Mass Effect story. Feel free to send your opinion to me through pm or review.

Stay tuned people for the next chapter.


	4. The Escape

"I'm sorry, but I can't come with you," said Nefar, "I've been ordered to stay here and start the fight against Grune's forces."

"Alright. Good luck friend," Lion-O said.

"Nefar," Cheetara came up to him.

"I know. You went through the same basic training as I did, he should be fine, plus he's been taught how to fight if need be," Nefar answered, "Just watch him good, if he is this supposed Lord you Cats put such faith in, he could really help us in the coming fight."

"I will Nefar it's just that, so many of my fellow Clerics are dead or worse. I may be one of the last of a dieing breed. The University has only thirty or so of us and I don't know if they or Jaga are okay, Spirits curse Grune," Cheetara said, "Keep care."

"You as well."

The truck was old, almost as old as the driver, an old white tiger with a vertical scar across his right eye. It was primarily used for Thunderan military purposes until the Great War only forty years ago. Now, most lay in ruin or in the hands of old Cats like this one. The back was covered to hide its soon to be passengers from prying eyes.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?" Nefar exclaimed.

Wily Kat answered, "Since you'll be to busy, me and my sis' will be staying with the two princess and the hot chic, OW!" Kat rubbed his shoulder.

"What my brother means to say is that we'll be leaving the city for the time being to find El Dara. We'll retrieve you when we find it," Kit corrected.

"Fine by me," Nefar answered and with that, everyone finally was in the truck, heading out of the city. Leaving only Nefar in front of his mother's home.

* * *

_-"Oh blessed Spirit of travel protect me, for my journey is treacherous and long and I do not expect to return home. If I am to leave this world though, may I join my Ancestors in peace and my family not grieve, for I am at rest."- Ancient prayer popular with soliders during The Great War: Anonymous- Possibly 11 B.E._

Ch.4

Escape from Columbia

The ride was bumpy. There had been riots around the city during the night, but Grune's soldiers had quelled them with brute force. Wreckage from the fighting was strewn about on the road. A body or two could be found in the alleys and rubble. In the wealthier districts, people were brought out into the streets, homes burglarized by Grune's mercenaries, taken away to a fate unknown. The lower class, after the riots, fell into a strange period of emotion where they were now unsure if this new boss is better than the old, just as bad, or worse.

Lion-O sat next to Cheetara. Tygra sat towards the very back, looking through the back flap. The twins sat by themselves closer to the cab of the truck. No one talked for a while, until Tygra spoke.

"Bastards, all of them. Grune will pay for this," he said.

Lion-O looked over to him, "Patience Tygra. We start storming the ramparts now, we'd be dead before we hit the ground."

Tygra wasn't in the best of moods, looking back at his brother, "Look around you Lion-O, he's stolen the throne, don't you see, Grune must pay!"

"And how? Swagger up to him in a bravado fashion, and kill him just like that? Cut his head off and present it to the people and his troops? Grab an eager she-cat and celebrate? We need to gather allies, call in some I.O.U.'s," Lion-O said back.

"Damn it Lion-O, we don't need help to fight Grune," Tygra retorted, almost getting out of his seat.

Cheetara intervened before anything could happen, "Lion-O's got a point Tygra. We try to take him down now; it'd be the end of us all. On top of that, we have to figure out the need for the Sword of Omens."

"Don't forget about where our mother's body is located. Dad needs to explain that to us and that's for Spirits sure," Lion-O said.

Tygra paused. He sat back down, massaging his forehead, "Mark my words brother, we are to kill Grune. No matter what the cost. Whether it's a bullet or a sword, he shall pay."

"He will… he will," Lion-O said.

The city had been ravaged badly. Stores destroyed and looted; Homes burning and utter despair. Lion-O swore to himself he'd come back, to end Grune. Ten minutes later, they had arrived at the gates of the city, only to discover a blockade set up by Grune's troops. The truck came to a stop near the blockade, the old tiger driver looking up at a pair of buildings overlooking.

"Whiskers, we won't make it through that in this truck," Lion-O remarked.

The driver banged a fist to the back of the cab, grabbing the attention of the group," Hold on, this is gonna get bumpy kids."

"What do you mean?" asked Cheetara.

"Our distraction will be arriving shortly. I'm waiting for the signal to start moving again."

"What distraction? Said Tygra.

"That!" answered the old tiger, as he floored the gas pedal, causing the truck to quickly lurch forward.

Six men, stood on top of the two over watching buildings. A whistle went off, and they began to shoot at the soldiers below them, distracted by the shooters. The truck hurtled down the road at beak-neck speed towards the roadblock. Some saw the truck coming, trying to stop it. Their bullets pelting the front of the truck; one hitting the old tiger driver, but he still kept on.

The truck was about to hit the city gates, "BRACE YOURSELVES!" the old tiger shouted out.

They hit the gates hard, the gates giving way to the force of the impact. The truck's occupants were jostled around to and fro as the truck steam rolled through. Lion-O was thrown into Tygra, causing him to bump into Kit.

"Help Me!" Kit yelled.

Kit had been knocked through a section of the tarp covering the back of the truck, and was holding on to the side for dear life. Lion-O saw her and quickly jumped over to her, pulling her in just before that side of the truck scraped up against a parked automobile on the road.

Kit grabbed Lion-O in a hug as she thanked him with all her heart. "Thank you prince Lion-O for saving my sister," Kat added in, as the truck continued into the countryside.

"We, along with Nefar, are forever in debt to you," Kit said.

"I…well…you…see" Lion-O stuttered.

"He means to say thank you, are you hurt?" asked Cheetara.

"No, I'm fine, thank you though," Kit responded.

"Well, looks like were home free almost. No one seems to be chasing us," said Tygra, "Where are we headed to?"

Lion-O looked back at the city, the capitol of Thundera, Columbia. It pained him to leave it for it was the only home he ever knew, "Spirits knows where our father wants us to go, but where ever it is, we have to do the best we can to fight to reclaim the land."

"Cheetara," Tygra asked, "did Nefar tell you at all where we are going?"

She shook her head in no, "Sorry. He didn't speak a word of it to me."

"Maybe the old tiger knows!" said Kat.

"Hey!" Tygra banged a fist on the back of the cab, "Where are we heading to?!"

There was no response.

"Are you okay up there?!"

Still none.

"Sir…"

"I'm okay. Just a little scrap that's all, nothing big," the old tiger coughed from the driver's seat, his hand clutching his shoulder, "Port Solitude. Safest way to smuggle you out to University, on Anzu Island."

"You don't sound good," said Lion-O.

"I'm fine prince Lion-O, don't worry over me. It ain't nothing."

"As soon as we get to Port Solitude, you're getting treatment for whatever injury you have," commanded Lion-O.

"Understood my prince," the old tiger groaned.

"We're all just making sure you're not dead."

"Thank you prince Tygra."

* * *

It was night when they arrived at Port Solitude, a small port located just east of Columbia. In the moon light, the group went to a small clinic, leaving the old tiger at the clinic to attend to his injuries, while they rented a room at a nearby inn. Tygra went to the bar to find information on what was going on, while Lion-O, Cheetara, and Kit and Kat went up to their rooms for the night. As Cheetara was about to head off to sleep, a light rapping was heard at the room's door. She opened it to see Lion-O standing there.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes, of course my prince," beckoning him in.

"What did I tell you about calling me that. Unless it's completely necessary Cheetara," he said.

"I'm sorry Lion-O, I've been a tad distreesed lately over the fate of my fellow clerics," Cheetara said, sitting on her bed, "I talked it over with Nefar before we isn't that many clerics out there, my whole order may be almost completely. By the Spirits Lion-O, the countless numbers that have know met their ancestors these past two days, all because of this dastardly Grune.

Worse I feel like I've… well… failed you."

"How have you done that?"

"I didn't protect you. We were captured by Grunes forces, and if it weren't for divine intervention, we'd be dead or worse, " she let a small sob get through.

"Cheetara, it isn't your fault," Lion-O sat next to her, "There was no way for you to have prevented this at all. It just happened, clean those tears please. You have never failed me as a loyal cleric or a…" he didn't get to finsh as Cheetara locked his lips with hers as they took part in a long embrace of each other. It was almost a minute before their lips parted for them to breathe.

"Cheetara, that was wonderful."

She hugged him tight, " Thank you Lion-O. I really needed that," looking up at him.

Lion-O smiled, "I love you," he said to her softly.

"I love you to Lion-O," she returned.

With that, Lion-O left the room, leaving Cheetara to sleep. There was joy in his steps as he walked to his room. Lion-O needed that as much as Cheetara needed it. As he walked past his brother Tygra. His brother, even in his now current inebriation, could notice Lion-O was of a joyous state of being.

* * *

"Lion-O."

"Who's there?"

"Lion-O."

"Show yourself! I want answeres!"

The voice was more feminine then the one from last night.

"The sword. It is the key. You are its master."

"Whiskers. You're still avoid ing my questions, who are you damn it!" Lion-O pleaded.

"Lion-O."

Lion-O yelled in frustration waking to find himself in the bed of his inn room. His eyes darted to the sack he carried which contained the Sword of Omens. Getting out of bed, and quietly walking over to it, he gently, but hurriedly took it out of the canvass sack it was contained in. Looking at it intensly, analyzing each little detail of the magnificent sword. It seemed to radiate raw power of some kind like electricity, but of a more magical kind, like in fairy tales he was read to by maids in the palace.

"I'm listening. What do you wat from me?" he asked.

There was no response. Lion-O, seeing as how it was two in the morning at the time, wrapped the sword back in its sack, then went to bed again. Oblivious to the strange glowing that camr from the sword as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. Sorry I've just been busy recently, and the hiatus wasn't planned. As always, please review and pm me to your hearts content about the story.

Check out my profile for updates, and ways to get to talk with me over facebook or xbox live.

This has been Nenkota Moon…stay tuned.


End file.
